The cell culture Core laboratory will serve as a cell culture resource for the investigators in the SCOR. It will maintain various types of endothelial cells and transformed cell lines. In addition the laboratory will prepare an artificial endothelial cell culture system using capillary modules. It will utilize facilities for the Institute of Environmental Medicine Cell Culture Core and contains all equipment necessary for cell maintenance and propagation including incubators, laminar flow hoods, inverted microscopes, a sterile room, and an autoclave. The personnel will include the Director, Dr. Sandra Bates, who has extensive experience in cell culture and Kristine Debolt, the tissue culture technician.